The Euphonious Name Issue
by Les Enfant Terrible
Summary: Shamy, Penny's nickname for the couple has Sheldon on edge. Not much to this some harmless Shenny Hinting


The Euphonious Name Issue

"Shamy"

"Shamy"

"Shaaaaaaamy"

"Sha…may"

"Oh rats, this will not do at all." Sheldon was agitatedly pacing the apartment trying every possible combination of syllables.

"Shamy Shamy Shamy Shamy! This will not do at all…" he whined, bemoaning something which no doubt was of little importance to any normal, clinically sane man. At least that's what it sounded like to a bemused Leonard, who as usual was just sat on the couch, brow slightly furrowed, trying to take it all in.

"You know" he waved a hand airily, to emphasize his point. "If its really bothering you that much, you should go talk to Penny, she's the one that came up with the name…" not that he really wanted to drop his ex-girlfreind in it but well, listening to her moan at him for it later was a damn sight better than listening to Sheldon's ramblings right now.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Penny

**Knock Knock Knock**

Penny

**Knock Knock Knock**

Penny

Leonard couldn't help but smile as he heard an non expectant and no doubt underprepared Penny answer the door.

"Yes Sweetie" she greeted her neighbor.

Sheldon didn't so much as blink.

"You have ruined my relationship with Amy Farrah-Fowler" he glowered at her.

"Nice to see you too Sheldon" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you come in a tell me what's on your mind" she turned back into the apartment and he followed her in. As she stood in the kitchenette pouring a glass of wine and fishing a can of diet coke out the fridge he perched himself in his spot.

She sat the can in front of him and then took her own seat.

"Whats the skinny, er skinny" she smiled, although it wasn't one of her best. He returned a sarcastic grin, did I not manage to to articulate that in a way that your education allowed you to understand.

Penny's face curled into a scowl, and for once, Sheldon seemed to take notice.

"I apologize, but because of your earlier wordplay I have found myself secong guessing my commitment to the recently signed relationship agreement."

Penny took a big gulp from the wine glass just to give herself time to flit through the days event. Wordplay…wordplay.

"You mean when I called you Shamy?" she would have been surprised when he looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was just joking."

"But I am not, it is not Euphonious to the ear, it does not roll off the toungue…" he sounded almost hysterical. "If the social sciences are to be believed then my aversion to the combination of our names indicates I have no strong emotional feelings towards Amy and should not be committed to any relationship"

He took a slug of coke the same way an alcoholic would dispatch a snifter of whiskey, trying to calm apparent nerves.

"Help me Penny, I cant stop second guessing myself" he was almost pleading now.

Penny sighed, it would never cease to amaze her how insecure someone as smart as Sheldon could be. Or maybe it wasn't insecurity; maybe it was security and comfort that meant he could bring this up with her.

Either way she still felt somewhat responsibly. Gently setting the wine glass on the table, she gave him an apologetic look and patted the empty spot on the sofa next to her. He belatedly obliged.

"Sheldon, it is just a nickname, could you imagine if everyone thought like that. Look at me and Leonard, we were Lenny!" now that she thought of it "That's the name of a 30 year old bald insurance salesmen, hardly makes you think of an exciting relationship."

She reached out and placed her hand lightly on his.

"But you broke up"

Penny chuckled wistfully. "We had some good times, and that's all you can ask for." She blinked for a moment as some old emotions tried to force their way back up. "It's your decision, maybe this is based on something, maybe its not, but relationships don't tend to be based on how cool they sound." She looked him in the eyes, hoping he'd get it.

"Thank you" he turned his palm up and squeezed her hand, before getting up to leave.

"Any time Moonpie"

She watched as he reached the door, he opened it before pausing on the threshold.

"Penny?'

"Yes Sheldon?"

"I like the way Shenny sounds."

**A/N Sometimes I get ideas, just half ideas in my head that wont go away unless I write them down, this was one of those. Not a lot to it I know, just some harmless fluff Shenny Hints. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
